Sweet Misery
by dobrevdreams
Summary: "Elena swallowed hard and tried to remain calm, squeezing her eyelids shut. Katherine was insane obviously, which meant that she was capable of doing pretty much anything she set her mind to. Elena didn't know how far Katherine was willing to take this, but she didn't really want to find out." K/E femslash
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my take on what could have happened during episode 209 "Katerina". I had so much fun writing this, and I really hope you all enjoy reading it! As always thank you to my amazing beta xLadyLovelyLies for polishing it up. If you have any ideas for a Kelena story, feel free to PM me and tell me about them. I'm always looking for new ideas for one shots. :)

* * *

"You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline," Katherine said through gritted teeth.

Elena turned to Caroline. "As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me," Elena said confidently. "Please." Caroline looked at her protectively, hesitated and then finally headed for the exit.

Elena carried her bag over beside the entrance to the tomb, placing it down on a rock. "Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked curiously.

Elena took a deep breath, ignoring Katherine's question, and said, "I brought you some things."

"You came to bribe me… what is it that you want?" Katherine asked, gravel in her voice.

Elena threw a pillow into the tomb where Katherine could easily reach it. "I want you to tell me about Klaus."

Katherine's eyes widened in understanding. "Mmm, you've been busy," Katherine purred, clearly intrigued by this new development.

Elena took a lantern from her bag and placed it on the ground. "I also brought you this," she said, taking out a large book with the carefully scripted Petrova name on it. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

Katherine tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

Elena carefully reached into her bag, pulling out a water bottle filled with blood, and held it out in front of her. "I also brought you this." she added.

Katherine flashed to the edge of the tomb, carefully making sure to leave a foot of space between her and the barrier Bonnie had set. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide open, locked on the bottle. She was starving and the smell of the blood in the water bottle lingered in her nostrils. She could hear the thudding of Elena's heart, pounding within her chest; the sound alone making her throat burn more intensely.

"You don't look so good," Elena said sharply, glaring at Katherine. "How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." she drawled, trying not to smirk.

Katherine didn't like being spoken down upon. She was always the one in charge, telling others what they could and couldn't do. She hated Elena for having such control over her. If only she could get her to come a little bit closer…

Katherine lowered her arms and leaned against the side of the tomb wall, admitting defeat. She blinked her eyes rapidly and slowly sunk to her knees. She watched as Elena poured a small amount of blood into a tiny plastic cup, sliding it over to her using a stick she had found.

Katherine weakly reached for the cup and before drinking it down said, "You have the Petrova fire." She breathed a sigh of relief as the blood returned a spark of life back to her body.

"More blood?" Elena offered inquisitively.

Katherine glared at her and decided it was time to make her move. She put the cup down close to her body, so Elena had to reach a little further to get to it with the stick. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell forward, just close enough so that Katherine could reach out and grab her.

She pulled the tiny girl inside the tomb. Elena tried to scream but the vampire pressed her dirt covered hand to her mouth, stifling any noise she made. "You wouldn't want to make me upset now would you?" Katherine asked, purring in her ear. She was holding Elena in place with her hand over her mouth and her free hand snaked around her waist. Elena shook her head. She was breathing hard, making her heart pound faster and harder in her chest. She tried to break free but Katherine was too strong now that she had gotten blood back into her system.

"I just want a little taste," Katherine said.

"No!" Elena mumbled, desperately thrashing in Katherine's arms. Katherine pulled Elena's hair to one side so her neck was exposed. Elena's struggling only made Katherine that much more determined and as she bit into Elena's tender flesh, Katherine was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of power. She drank deeply, for just a few brief moments, but to Elena it felt like much longer. The pain was absolutely blinding and she found it hard to breathe.

When Katherine removed her teeth from Elena's neck, she took a deep breath, satisfied with knowing she was in complete control once more. She licked her lips, savoring every last drop of Elena's precious blood.

In all the chaos, Elena had slumped to the floor, unable to remain standing. Once Katherine had brought Elena back up to her feet, she gripped Elena's arm tightly and pulled her even further into the darkness. Still keeping one hand over her mouth, she dragged Elena to the little room in the back of the tomb, smiling as Elena struggled to get away.

Once they were far enough inside for her liking, Katherine dropped her hand from Elena's mouth but kept her arm firmly around the brunette's waist. Standing behind her, Katherine ran her free hand down Elena's thigh. "Tell me, Elena" she said huskily in her ear. "How long… have you been dying for me to touch you?" she asked as she cupped Elena's center with her free hand.

Elena swallowed hard and tried to remain calm, squeezing her eyelids shut. Katherine was insane obviously, which meant that she was capable of doing pretty much anything she set her mind to. Elena didn't know how far Katherine was willing to take this, but she didn't really want to find out. Elena was terrified of what Katherine had planned for her, wanting to make a run for it, but knowing it was useless.

"I don't... I mean, I haven't." Elena said, panicking. "Please," she said, pleading as Katherine hooked her thumbs into either side of Elena's jeans.

"Want to try that again?" Katherine asked, her mouth against Elena's ear. Elena's eyes shot open and she knew she was in trouble.

"I don't know," she said desperately. Katherine spun her around and backed her against the wall.

"I think you're lying, and I don't like being lied to," Katherine said sharply as she shoved her knee in between Elena's thighs and pushed up, hard. Elena gasped loudly and when she tried pushing Katherine away, Katherine held on to both of her arms tightly.

"I love Stefan!" Elena cried. She was unable to form coherent thoughts with Katherine touching her the way she was, and she searched Katherine's eyes for any hint of sympathy.

Katherine smiled and grabbed Elena's throat with one of her hands, with just enough pressure to hold her in place. "Wrong answer," Katherine said, her tongue darting out to lick the outer shell of Elena's ear, causing her to whimper softly. Elena grasped at the hand Katherine had around her throat, as if she was actually strong enough to remove it.

Katherine trailed her other hand down Elena's side, feeling her way over her new territory. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, desperately hoping her small action would make Katherine stop her movements or maybe even disappear completely. "Elena," Katherine said coldly. "Eyes open." Her fingernails scratched at Elena's hips, leaving tiny marks on her body. Elena bit her trembling lower lip and forced her eyes open, still struggling against Katherine's hold on her.

Katherine ran her hand down Elena's inner thigh, then slowly back up again, never once taking her eyes off of Elena's. She slid her fingertips into the top of Elena's jeans and traced a finger just along the edge. Elena instantly found it hard to breathe. She inhaled sharply and looked at Katherine, blushing furiously when she couldn't stop her body from reacting to Katherine's feather-light touches.

"Looks like somebody wants to play after all," she teased, finally removing her knee from where it had been wedged. Elena let out a small sigh of relief.

Katherine's eyes lingered on Elena's lips, staring at the human's full, pink lips. She finally leaned in and pressed her own lips to Elena's. Elena tried to turn her head away. "No!" she cried. Katherine gripped her throat tighter and Elena gasped slightly, her movement allowing Katherine to slip her tongue inside her mouth. She felt Katherine's hand sliding up the expanse of her stomach and reaching up to roughly grab one of her breasts. Tears slipped onto her cheeks as she gave in to what her body so clearly wanted. Katherine bit down on Elena's lower lip and drew it into her mouth, eliciting a moan from deep within Elena's throat.

"I thought you might like that Elena." Katherine said with a smirk. It was obvious to her that Elena was enjoying herself, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Before Elena knew what was happening Katherine reached for the top of her jeans and pulled down her zipper. "What are you doing?" Elena asked, now completely panicked. She tried to wriggle free but Katherine grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with just one hand. Elena stared at her, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elena. I'll make it worth your while," Katherine said mischievously.

Katherine slid her hand inside of Elena's jeans and pressed her fingers against Elena's core, continuing to stare into her eyes. Elena used all of her strength to try to move her wrists but Katherine just tightened her grip, digging her nails into Elena's soft skin. Elena cried out in pain, starting to realize that if Katherine wanted to do this to her, there was not a damn thing that she could do about it. Katherine kissed her again, and this time Elena didn't fight her.

As Katherine intimately applied more pressure to Elena's core, Elena instinctively lifted her hips a little; trying to create more friction. Katherine smiled against Elena's lips, reaching for Elena's clit and applying just a tiny bit of pressure. Elena bucked her hips and Katherine couldn't help but laugh softly at her desperation.

Katherine pulled away and moved back down to Elena's wet center, slipping one finger inside of her. Elena groaned at the intrusion but no longer tried to get away. Elena had desperately wanted to be able to fight back, but she just couldn't find the strength anymore. Katherine had figured this out and released Elena's wrists. As much as she wanted to deny it, Elena was starting to enjoy Katherine's intimate touch.

As Katherine sped her movements Elena became increasingly loud, so she once again pressed their lips together, not stopping the rhythm she had built up with her hand. She added a second finger as she deepened the kiss and Elena ran her fingers through Katherine's luscious curls. Katherine held Elena's body in place with her own and she relished in the fact that she was in complete control.

Just as she felt Elena's walls tightening and her body starting to tremble, Katherine removed her fingers from where they had been pumping.

"What...?" Elena asked breathlessly.

Katherine brought her fingers up to her lips, tasting Elena's sweet wetness. "You are delicious," she purred. "But Stefan will be here in about twenty seconds. I can hear him now."

Elena's eyes grew wide as she looked at the vampire in front of her. "Katherine." Elena said, not sure what to do or say, her core still throbbing.

"It's okay Elena," Katherine said as she pulled up Elena's zipper and took a step back. "We'll do this again very soon. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I was going to keep this a oneshot but I kept seeing this play out in my mind and I was curious myself as to how it would turn out. I'm busy with college right now so it might be a while until I update again, but I'm already working on the 3rd and 4th chapters so, bear with me if you can. :) reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

"This is impossible!" Elena muttered to herself, running her hands through her hair. It had been an hour that she'd been sitting at her desk, trying as best as she could to finish her math homework. With everything that had been going on the past few weeks, her brain just couldn't handle anymore school work. The work was hard enough on its own, the last thing she needed was a thousand thoughts clouding her mind. She grumbled a repetition of curse words under her breath as she tried to concentrate on the problem in front of her. The numbers seemed to merge together, and her mind drifted back to what happened that day in the tomb. More importantly, how close they came to being caught.

She had raced back to the cave's entrance before Stefan had appeared and she was forced to pretend that nothing had happened. Elena didn't even know why she was protecting Katherine. Maybe she was embarrassed about it all, that's what she tried telling herself, but in reality she knew she had wanted it. She couldn't wrap her head around the events of that day, so she tried to ignore them, failing miserably. She kept replaying the scene in her head. _What drove Katherine to do that? Why me out of all people?_ These were questions Elena figured she would never get the answers to.

She had been so focused on clearing all thoughts regarding Katherine from her mind and trying to focus on her homework that she hadn't noticed the small noise of someone slipping inside her open window. In fact, it wasn't until she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck that she realized she was not alone anymore. The kisses continued down her neck and she closed her eyes, grateful for the brief pause in her studying. After a few moments however, she opened her eyes, realizing that these kisses were not Stefan's. They were too soft and too urgent, unlike his tender kisses that he always took the time to place on her skin.

Elena jumped out of her seat and turned around to find Katherine staring back at her, a menacing smile on her face. Elena panicked and despite her earlier thoughts, made a break for the door, reaching for the handle just as Katherine snatched her wrist. She tried to pull away but Katherine spun her around, grabbing her arms and pushing her up against her bedroom door. _Not again, please not again._Katherine took a step closer, their bodies pressing together intimately.

"Hello Elena," she said, an amused tone edging her words. Elena struggled to break free from her grasp, which only made Katherine want her more.

"Let me go!" Elena yelled, trying to fight back. Panic had set in yet again, and she didn't even have time to think about the situation. She had convinced herself that she was safe; that Katherine couldn't get to her again. Katherine laughed at Elena's futile attempt to escape. "How did you get out of the tomb?" Elena asked through heavy breaths, still struggling.

"Not important," Katherine smiled, easily keeping Elena pinned to the door. "What's important is that I'm here now."

"What do you want from me?" Elena's voice quivered, breaking the menacing tone she was hoping to have.

Katherine smiled simply, "I want to finish what I started the other day… before we were so rudely interrupted." She could hear Elena's heart racing and her blood coursing through her veins. That, mixed with the smell of Elena's arousal, was incredibly intoxicating.

Elena cursed her body for responding to Katherine's words. _This isn't happening. It can't be happening, not again._"No," she shook her head furiously.

Katherine shifted her weight to her other foot and leaned closer to Elena's face. "Come on Elena," she purred. "I know you want to play just as much as I do."

"No, I don't," Elena said unconvincingly. Katherine shoved her knee between Elena's thighs and pressed up against her center, causing the girl to gasp audibly. Her breath started coming out in short bursts and Katherine knew she was having the desired effect on her. "That's what I thought," she husked, clearly satisfied by Elena's response.

"Please," Elena began, stuttering slightly. "Jenna and Jeremy will be home soon and…" Katherine interrupted her train of thought by releasing her arms and grabbing onto one of Elena's hips. With her free hand Katherine trailed her finger down Elena's jaw line, raising goose bumps over her skin. She grabbed her jaw and forced her to look into her eyes.

"No, they won't" Katherine said abruptly. "Jenna's car got a flat tire on her way to pick up your brother." Katherine leaned in so that her lips brushed against Elena's ear. "They won't be home for a while, which gives us a chance to spend some quality time together." Elena felt her knees go weak as Katherine's tongue darted out to lick the outer shell of her ear. "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked breathing heavily. The hand on Elena's hip travelled downward to caress her thigh.

"Doing what, Elena?" Katherine asked innocently.

Elena stumbled over her words as Katherine's hand found her inner thigh. "This," she said desperately.

"You're going to have to be more specific Elena." Katherine drawled, feigning annoyance. "Oh you mean, why am I touching you like _this"_ She pushed her knee harder against Elena's center, watching as the teen's eyes squeezed shut.

"Because I can," Katherine said simply, stroking Elena's inner thigh. "And also because I know you want me to." She felt utterly helpless as Katherine moved to kiss her lips, causing her to hold onto the vampire for support. She tried to turn away but Katherine held her head in place, not letting her move. Her hormones took over her body as she started to return the kiss, causing Katherine to smile against her mouth.

In a flash, Katherine had removed both of their shirts and pushed Elena onto the bed, straddling her hips. Elena tried to protest but Katherine attached her lips to hers, silencing her rational thought process. Katherine sucked on Elena's lower lip and bit down slightly, eliciting a pleasing groan from the teen's throat. She pushed her tongue against Elena's mouth, sliding past parted lips, letting herself explore the entirety of her mouth. Elena's head was spinning._I am not enjoying this,_she thought, trying desperately to convince herself. Their tongues battled together with Katherine easily dominating Elena. After a few moments she broke away and brushed her lips across Elena's cheek and down to her neck, occasionally letting her teeth scrape against her skin. As Katherine started moving down her body, Elena suddenly came to her senses. _This is wrong,_ she thought. _So wrong._ She started to sit up but Katherine pushed her back down, her lips trailing across Elena's chest.

"No, Katherine." Elena said breathlessly. "Please, you have to stop."

"You're not really in a position to be giving orders Elena," Katherine said as she kissed Elena's stomach and reached down into Elena's shorts. Katherine brushed her fingers across Elena's clit, causing her to let out a soft moan. "Oh God," Elena gasped quietly, without really meaning to.

"Call me Katherine," the vampire said with a wicked smile. She rubbed circles over Elena's sensitive bundle of nerves and watched as the girl bit her lip, trying to keep from making noises of approval. _What is wrong with me?_Elena thought, as she tried to stay quiet.

Katherine's finger slowly found its way to Elena's entrance and slipped inside, eliciting a moan from the girl. "Do you still want me to stop?" She asked innocently as she started pumping her finger. Elena said nothing. Katherine added a second finger and Elena closed her eyes. Katherine gripped one of Elena's hips with her free hand, digging her nails into her sensitive skin. "I asked you a question, Elena," she said cruelly. "Do you want me to stop?" Elena gasped at the pain in her hip and weakly she said, "yes."

"The thing is, I don't believe you," Katherine said coldly. "Actually, I think you want just a little bit more." She added a third finger and Elena cried out at the sudden intrusion, knowing there was nothing she could do. Katherine sped up her movements and Elena felt helpless to the pleasure as she clawed at the sheets beneath her. Katherine reached up to apply pressure on Elena's clit and the girl came undone. Katherine slowed down her movements and watched as Elena's orgasm washed over her. The power Katherine felt knowing Elena was completely under her control was an incredible feeling; one that she planned to savor for as long as she could.

Katherine heard a car pull into the driveway, so she removed herself from Elena and pulled her shirt back on. Elena's eyes were tightly shut, trying to will away the shame of what had just happened. Katherine leaned down to kiss Elena one last time and laughed when Elena flinched. "Don't worry Elena," Katherine said soothingly. "There's much more where that came from. I'll be seeing you." She flashed out the window and left Elena lying on the bed, trying to make sense out of how the night had unfolded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N many many thanks and kisses to my lovely beta xLadyLovelyLiesx, and also to MysticFun who was a major source of inspiration for this chapter. You should all go read Beautiful Disaster, the story I beta-ed for her, it's amazing!

* * *

The warm water cascaded over Elena's face as she turned the shower back on, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Her mind was still racing through what had happened last night with Katherine. _I shouldn't let her control me_, she thought as dug her nails into her scalp a little harder than usual. She wanted to scrub every trace of Katherine off of her body and after two showers previously in the day, she thought that maybe this time she had finally done it properly. She turned off the spray, dried herself off and changed into her comfy pajama shorts and tank top. As she brushed her teeth, she thought she heard a noise from her bedroom. She panicked slightly, feeling her heart beat in her throat, but she told herself to calm down. _It was probably a branch scraping against the window. That's all._ She rinsed her mouth out with water, picking up her things and slowly opening her bedroom door. She scanned the room and there was no sign of Katherine. _Thank God._ She went to put her things on her dresser and when she turned around, she jumped at the sight of the vampire lurking behind her.

"God, don't you ever knock?" Elena asked exasperatedly, her anger overtaking her fear at that moment.

"You're feisty tonight," Katherine said, amused by Elena's reaction. "I'm not looking for trouble Elena. I'm just here to have a little fun." Elena tried to get to her cell phone which was across the room but Katherine slammed her into the wall before she could take half a step. Katherine grabbed the back of Elena's left thigh and hitched it around her waist, holding her tightly in place.

"Please don't do this!" Elena shouted, trying to push the vampire away. Katherine started to run her hand up and down Elena's sides. "This is what you want, Elena." Katherine said wickedly, cupping Elena's face in her hands. "Don't pretend like it isn't." She reached for Elena's lower lip with her thumb and slowly dragged it downward, making Elena's breath hitch in her throat. "This is what you've been dreaming about."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena said firmly, but Katherine wasn't convinced.

Katherine's hand made its way down Elena's neck. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," she said glaring into Elena's eyes. She cupped Elena's breast in one hand, causing the girl to bite her lip and shut her eyes. Katherine started caressing the back of Elena's thigh. She could hear Elena's heart racing through the confines of her chest. "I don't know why you would think that it's a good idea to pretend like you don't enjoy every second."

"I don't," Elena said weakly.

Katherine took advantage of the moment, rolling her hips into Elena's and pressing firmly against her center. Elena let out a soft moan, despite her efforts not to. "It's not very smart to lie to me about not liking this, when I can smell how wet you are," Katherine said with a smirk, her tongue snaking out to lick her lips. Elena was mesmerized by the gleam of Katherine's soft, supple lips.

Katherine suddenly pressed her lips to Elena's, kissing her hungrily and roughly. Elena could feel herself starting to kiss Katherine back and she hated her for making her feel the things she was feeling. All the anger boiling up inside of her made her snap. She ripped her head away and slapped Katherine as hard as she could. To her disappointment, the vampire barely moved. Katherine didn't even flinch. Elena was furious at Katherine for taking advantage of her vulnerability again. Katherine's eyes were filled with amusement, and an undertone of lust.

Katherine laughed wickedly before grabbing ahold of Elena's upper arms and throwing her onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her and pinning her arms above her head. For a few moments, Elena thought she was going to bite her. Instead, she leaned in close to Elena's face. "I like it when you're angry," she whispered, her lips ghosting against the human's. Katherine rolled her hips against Elena's, causing the girl to close her eyes briefly. She surprised Katherine by pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. The vampire chuckled into the kiss, amused by Elena's sudden change of heart. Katherine rolled her hips against Elena's again, this time with more force than before. Elena was overwhelmed with the sudden wave of heat that had taken over her entire body, head to toe.

Elena channeled her anger into the kiss as she bit down on Katherine's lip, hard. She attacked Katherine's mouth and tangled her fingers in the vampire's hair; tugging at her curls. To Elena's dismay, this only intensified Katherine's arousal as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Elena felt Katherine's hands move underneath her shirt and up to her breasts. When Katherine rolled one of her nipples between her delicate fingers, Elena's breath hitched in her throat.

"I thought you might like that," Katherine said, pleased with her latest discovery.

Katherine pulled off Elena's shirt and then her own. She quickly tore Elena's shorts down her legs and tossed them carelessly on the floor. "Keep your hands where they are if you want to keep them intact," she said cruelly, reminding Elena of the power she held over her. Katherine ran her tongue along the length of Elena's neck, causing her to arch her back up off the bed. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Elena liked the way Katherine was touching her. It felt dangerous and deliciously sinful. Elena felt Katherine leave a hot trail of kisses down her chest, and then gasped when the vampire swirled her tongue around one nipple. Before Elena could register what she was doing, Katherine ripped her panties off and started to leave open mouthed kisses on her stomach. Her soft hands caressed Elena's sides as she kissed down her stomach, making her way towards the apex of her thighs. As she went further down Elena's body, Katherine let her fingernails lightly scrape against Elena's sides, causing the girl to shiver with anticipation. Katherine felt Elena's entire body tense up as her mouth reached her hip bone. Katherine placed her hands on Elena's thighs and looked up at the teenager who looked even more terrified than normal. Her eyes were closed, her lips pressed in a thin line and Katherine could hear her little human heart beating faster than she had ever heard it before. Elena opened her eyes when Katherine stopped and saw the vampire staring at her.

"Stefan's never gone down on you," Katherine said, arching her eyebrow. It wasn't a question but Elena answered anyway. "No," she said weakly.

"So I'm the first to get to taste you then," Katherine said, licking her lips. "Just relax, Elena." Before Elena could protest Katherine's tongue found her folds and she lost control of her body, her hips bucking wildly. Katherine kissed and lapped at Elena's folds, making sure to explore every inch of her sensitive flesh, while Elena made appreciative mewling sounds. Katherine slowly made her way up to her clit, making Elena unconsciously move her hips in a way that drove Katherine faster to her clit. With a smirk, Katherine started circling around it teasingly, flicking it slightly with her skilled tongue, enjoying the way the human squirmed beneath her. Her finger nails were digging into Elena's thighs but the pain made the pleasure that much more intense.

Katherine ran a fingertip over Elena's opening, before slipping a finger inside of her core, causing the girl to moan. Katherine laughed softly against Elena's flesh as she started slowly moving her finger inside of her. While thrusting a little faster, Katherine started to curl her finger to apply pressure on all the sweet spots that she could find. She had to hold Elena's hip down with her free hand, as she started bucking her hips wildly. Katherine's mouth continued its sweet torture on Elena's clit, relishing in the taste that was Elena's.

Elena couldn't believe it when she felt her walls tightening; her body had never before reacted so strongly to someone's touch. She couldn't believe the way Katherine made her body sing. She was on the edge, desperate for release and when Katherine looked up at her with lusted eyes, she softly moaned, "please."

Katherine was happy to oblige as she added a second finger, forcing her fingers deeper and increasing the speed of her movements. Elena was breathing heavily, her head pushing back into her pillows, audible gasps spilling from behind her lips. Katherine knew that she was close, so she gently drew Elena's clit into her mouth, sucking hard on it, and biting down gently. That's all it took to drive Elena over the edge. Out of breath, arching her back, her hips jerking erratically, Elena was crushed by the power of her orgasm. She let her orgasm wash over her, truly overwhelmed, as Katherine stroked her through it.

Once Elena's breathing had slowed down, Katherine crawled on top of the girl, kissing her and letting her taste herself on her tongue. Elena couldn't help but tangle her fingers in Katherine's hair, trying to pull her closer to her body. Katherine laughed and broke away from Elena, climbing off of the bed and collecting her shirt. Elena suddenly felt very self-conscious, realizing what she had just done; what she had let Katherine do. She quickly pulled the covers over her body, knowing it wouldn't do much good at this point.

"Well that was certainly enjoyable," Katherine said, pulling her shirt back on. "I'd love to stay for round two but, Jenna just got home and we wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves now would we?" She flashed a smile and then she was gone. _What just happened?_ Elena thought, shaking her head in disbelief and covering her face with her hands. _This is my fault. I let her do this to me._ Elena was trying to understand the way that she was feeling; the way Katherine had made her feel. She had never felt comfortable enough to let Stefan do those things to her, so why Katherine? Why now? She quickly grabbed a new set of pajamas, pulling them on and disposing of the evidence of her tryst with her doppelganger in her garbage can. She turned off the light and climbed back into bed, and as the numbness of her body took over, she fell asleep mumbling a single word.

"Katherine."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is the last chapter, thank you guys for reading and favoriting and following this story! It means so much to me that you like reading what I write. Big thanks to MysticFun, I could not have finished without her(go read her stories they are awesome!) :) thank you again and I hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

It had been four days since Elena had last seen Katherine. Elena could still feel Katherine's hands on her body, her warm breath against her skin. Was that the last time Katherine would come to see her? The last time she would feel Katherine's touch? The thought made her shudder and she tried to push it away, but it just kept gnawing at her. Despite her best efforts, Elena couldn't stop thinking about her doppelganger and she just had to do something about it.

Elena found herself standing outside the front door of the boarding house. She knew that Damon and Stefan were out hunting, so this was the perfect time to confront Katherine. She struggled with her decision, trying desperately to talk herself out of her plan. _This is crazy. This is Katherine. I should be running as fast as I can in the opposite direction, not hunting her down._

Elena took a deep breath and cautiously opened the door, stepping into the house. There was no turning back now. She carefully crept into the foyer, stopping when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Elena climbed the staircase as quietly as she could, though she knew it didn't make a difference. She made her way down the hallway and stopped when she came to the room she knew was Katherine's and walked inside. "Hello?" she called out softly, now rethinking her plan. Elena took a step backwards, turning around and found herself face to face with Katherine. She jumped back a little, startled by the vampire's sudden appearance.

"Hello, Elena," Katherine sang, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Um hi," Elena managed to say, trying to look anywhere but at Katherine. She suddenly regretted coming here.

"Stefan's not here" Katherine announced abruptly. "Or were you hoping to find Damon?" She took a step closer to Elena, liking the way the girl was trying not to stare at her.

"I, um..." Elena stuttered, not quite sure how to answer her. She shifted her weight nervously and tried to think of something, anything to say.

Katherine tilted her head slightly and studied Elena's face. "You're here to see me, aren't you?" she questioned, a teasing tone in her voice.

"No, I was looking for Stefan," Elena said quickly, taking a step backwards and almost tripping. "But like you said he's not here so..." Elena took a few more steps and when her body hit the wall, Katherine flashed in front of her, just inches from her face.

"The boys won't be back for hours," Katherine purred, pressing her body to Elena's, her breath falling onto her face. "We could do all sorts of naughty things together..." Katherine brushed her lips across Elena's jaw causing the girl's breath to hitch, her hands wrapped around Elena's arms. "Does that sound tempting to you?" Katherine continued, flicking her tongue out to lick Elena's lips. Elena let out a small moan, making Katherine smile.

Elena wanted to give in to what she was feeling but she remembered that she had come here for a reason. "No," she answered firmly.

"No?" Katherine questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"I came to talk," Elena stuttered. Katherine smiled then and put her hands on Elena's hips.

"You see, I like to let my actions…" Katherine breathed into Elena's ear. "…do my talking for me."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Elena blurted out.

This news was certainly not surprising to Katherine, but she was nonetheless intrigued by Elena's abruptness. "Go on," Katherine encouraged her.

"I don't understand what's happening to me," Elena confided. "I'm in love with Stefan and yet, I let you do all those things to me. What does that say about me?" Her breath was coming out in short bursts and her heart beat was erratic. She didn't know why she was saying these things, but they had to be said. Katherine had to know.

Katherine let her eyes roam over the length of the girl's body before returning her gaze back to Elena's. "What do you _want_, Elena?" she asked curiously, her fingers grazing the flesh of Elena's arm. Elena was trying to fight what she was feeling, but she wasn't strong enough. She wanted Katherine. All of her.

"I just…" Elena began, not knowing how her sentence was going to end.

"...I want you," Elena stammered.

Katherine grabbed her face and kissed Elena hard. Elena responded quickly, grabbing Katherine's ass and pulling her tight against her body, enjoying how perfectly they fit together. Katherine reached for the hem of Elena's blouse and pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side. She kissed Elena's neck sensually running her hands up her stomach and stopping just beneath her breasts. Elena started to unbutton Katherine's shirt, surprised when Katherine didn't stop her.

Katherine couldn't help but notice the way Elena hands were shaking just slightly, but she waited patiently until she reached the bottom. Elena looked up at Katherine and helped her slide her shirt off her shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor.

"Took you long enough…" Katherine purred slowly with a teasing grin on her lips.

"Just stop talking," Elena snapped, kissing her again.

Elena took control, pushing Katherine back towards the bed. Katherine was surprised by her roughness but she found herself enjoying this side of Elena. Elena kissed her again and her hands found their way to the back of Katherine's bra, fumbling at the clasp until she finally unhooked it, quickly pulling it off her shoulders. Katherine growled and threw Elena onto the bed.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" Katherine asked, an edge to her voice as she climbed on top of Elena, her hand lightly gripping her throat.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Elena challenged breathlessly. She reached up to cup Katherine's breasts in each hand, watching intensely as Katherine made sounds of approval. Katherine leaned closer to Elena, licking a line from the hollow of her throat, slowly making her way up to her jaw. Suddenly Katherine ripped Elena's bra from her body, but Elena was too distracted by Katherine's lips crashing onto hers to protest. Elena gasped as their breasts pressed together, allowing Katherine to slip her tongue inside of Elena's inviting mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Katherine slowly started to slide her hand down Elena's chest, tracing small circles on her stomach until finally she reached the top of her jeans.

"No," Elena forced out, breaking the kiss between them. Katherine glared at her, confusion evident in her eyes.

"I mean… it's your turn," Elena quickly explained between breaths.

Katherine raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm not sure you're ready for that," she said with a quiet laugh.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Elena said as she started to shift her weight. Katherine allowed Elena to roll their bodies so that Elena was now straddling Katherine. Before Katherine could say anything more, Elena started to roughly massage both of Katherine's breasts with her hands, her thumbs rubbing against the vampire's soft nipples. Elena listened to Katherine's quiet moans as she started to kiss down her neck, her hands leaving her breasts to lightly scrape her nails down Katherine's sides, causing the vampire to arch her back in response. Katherine grabbed Elena's hips trying to pull her closer, as Elena's mouth made its way to one of her breasts. Elena started to trace circles around Katherine's nipple with her tongue, enjoying the way she was making her doppelganger squirm beneath her. Katherine squeezed Elena's ass as hard as she could without hurting the girl, and Elena scraped her teeth against her breast in response. Elena finally attached her lips to Katherine's nipple drawing it into her mouth and lightly sucking on it, applying pressure every so often with her tongue. Katherine was breathing heavily and Elena liked that she had such power over her.

After applying the same sweet torture to her other breast, Elena started to leave a trail of kisses down Katherine's chest and down to her stomach, only stopping when she reached the waistband of her jeans. Elena slowly licked a line from Katherine's left hip, all the way to her other hip, smiling when she realized she was driving Katherine insane. But Katherine had had enough of being submissive. Using her vampire speed Katherine rolled Elena onto her back, unzipped her jeans and pulled them to the floor before Elena could even realize what was happening. Elena was about to start yelling at Katherine for interrupting her but then Katherine slowly unzipped her tight black jeans and slid them down her tanned legs, never taking her eyes off Elena's. Elena couldn't help but stare as Katherine delicately stepped out of her jeans and kicked them to the side.

"Tell me you want me," Katherine purred, a mischievious glint in her eyes.

Elena's mouth went dry instantly. "What?"

"Tell me... you want me," Katherine repeated, hooking her fingers into the sides of her own panties.

"I do," Elena said finally.

"You do, what?" Katherine asked teasingly, taking a step closer to Elena. Elena didn't know how to answer.

"Say it, or you won't get what you came here for," Katherine said intensely.

"I want you Katherine," Elena said quickly.

Katherine smirked and Elena watched as she started to slide her panties off her hips, down her thighs, her knees her calves and finally her ankles. Katherine flashed back to the bed and pulled Elena's panties down her legs, tossing them carelessly on the floor and taking a few moments to appreciate her naked body.

She crawled onto the bed looking like a powerful lioness hunting for her prey. She threw one leg over Elena's hips, straddling her once more and gasping slightly as their centers came in contact. Elena instinctively bent her knees a little more and spread her legs as wide as she could. Elena placed her hands on Katherine's hips, trying to pull her closer. "So impatient" Katherine teased as she ground her hips into Elena's. Elena closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure spreading throughout her body. Katherine started to rock her hips into Elena's, their centers pressing together intimately with every movement. Keeping a steady pace with her hips, Katherine reached for Elena's breasts and started to rub at her nipples with her thumbs. Elena arched her back and frantically started to meet Katherine with every thrust, her fingers digging into the vampire's hips which only made Katherine more determined with her movements. As their cores crashed together over and over, Katherine was overwhelmed by the incredible hunger coursing through her body, only making her rock her hips more furiously into Elena's. Elena was gasping for air and Katherine could tell that she was almost to the edge.

"Bite me," Elena said suddenly.

Katherine bent down to lick a line up Elena's neck causing the girl to shiver in anticipation. Katherine finally sunk her teeth into Elena's delicate flesh and once again tasted the sweet flavor that was Elena's blood. Elena cried out at first but as Katherine drank she was overpowered by the pleasure and after a few moments her muscles tensed and her orgasm crashed through her. Katherine continued to thrust her hips against Elena's until she came, still drinking from Elena's neck. Elena had never felt anything like this before, her whole body seemed to cry out in pleasure and she felt like a part of her had finally been awakened after a long sleep. How was it possible that the person she hated the most could make her feel so incredibly good and alive?

Katherine removed her teeth from Elena's neck as she came down from her high, letting herself collapse on top of her. As Elena's breathing slowed down to almost normal Katherine pulled back to look at Elena in the eyes. Elena knew that what had happened was wrong, so wrong. But she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

"So?" Elena asked breaking the silence.

"So what?" Katherine huffed.

"What now?" Elena asked quietly.

"Now we get you dressed and cleaned up before Stefan and Damon get back and find you like this," Katherine said, like the answer had been obvious.

"And then what?" Elena asked.

"I believe that's your call to make," Katherine said nonchalantly. When Elena looked at her in confusion Katherine continued. "What you tell Stefan is your business, Elena... Not mine. Though I'd really love to see the look on his face when you tell him you've been fucking me."

"I think it's the other way around actually!" Elena said angrily.

Katherine brought her lips to Elena's and brushed against them softly. "Either way, I win," Katherine pointed out.

"Though I think it'd be best if we keep it our little secret," Katherine whispered. She smiled against Elena's lips as she kissed her once more, gently at first, until Elena deepened the kiss and pulled Katherine closer to her body.

Elena didn't know what was going to happen next… She just knew that being with Katherine would only bring sweet misery. But from now on, she didn't care.


End file.
